Jeff Randell/Gallery/Season 1
Pilot Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h28m29s201.png ClarencePilot15.PNG ClarencePilot16.PNG ClarencePilot19.PNG ClarencePilot21.PNG ClarencePilot31.PNG ClarencePilot9.PNG Pizzapoppies2.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h24m15s162.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h26m28s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h28m00s102.png Tumblrpic-Clarence.png Tumblr n6oadd2udH1tzscwlo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5x468OgCv1qhapywo1 500.png Clarence 013 0004.jpg ClarencePilot18.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h27m14s157.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h29m33s5.png Get your hands off me!!!.jpg ClarencePilot20.PNG ClarencePilot23.PNG ClarencePilot24.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h29m08s54.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-16-20h40m21s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h29m18s162.png Jeffcrop.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h29m26s203.png 2088766555.png That the stuff.png Jeff and the Bees.gif Opening Theme AIR! I NEED AIR, MAN!!!.png tumblr_n5knl5YLTh1qkmqj8o1_500.gif vlcsnap-2014-04-13-02h27m09s0.png Safe image.php122.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Clarence and Jeff in the basement.png Fun Dungeon Face Off Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h09m16s185.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h10m21s55.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m38s73.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m39s85.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m35s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m46s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m48s150.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m51s178.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m56s217.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m57s238.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h14m10s100.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h14m54s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h15m06s157.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h15m13s228.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h15m15s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h15m18s20.png Capture_04122014_124258.png Capture_04122014_124336.png Capture_04122014_124423.png Capture_04122014_124428.png Capture_04122014_124437.png Capture_04122014_124515.png Capture_04122014_124518.png Capture_04122014_124529.png Capture_04122014_124538.png Capture_04122014_124552.png Capture_04122014_124556.png Capture_04122014_124601.png Ct1JgnC.jpg Jeff_Talk_FDFO.jpg Unknown_ep_1.png Unknown_ep_2.png Unknown_ep_3.png transjeffpig.jpg Tumblr n8o2fcJ9eQ1tzscwlo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5va5dwtO01r1fejho1 500.gif Jeff over Percy.png Not even the burgers.png Unknown ep end.png Capture 04122014 124519.png Capture 04122014 124412.png Capture 04122014 124428.png Episode1.png Capture 04122014 124406.png DisgustedJeff.jpg Thank, but no thanks.png I'm not good at playing.png NeSX20v.png Tumblr n533o6W5un1qlo4vuo9 1280.png Tumblr n533o6W5un1qlo4vuo8 1280.png Tumblr n533o6W5un1qlo4vuo4 1280.png Now, Clarence, you must d-.png My god, What have i done.png Die, You fat....png Oooh, this IS fun..png Jeff's Head.jpg Fun Dungeon 099.png Fun Dungeon 098.png Clarence shake Jeff's hand.jpg Sumo, I hate you.png Oooh... How I hate him!.png Jeff The Swimmer 1.png Jeff The Swimmer 2.png Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-08h08m59s96.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m09s130.png ADORABLE.png Jeff's Laser Light.png Capture 04222014 155627.png Capture 04222014 155552.png Tumblr n8hel3NyPT1tg4znno1 500.jpg Capture 04222014 155352.png Capture 04222014 155407.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m03s71.png M7wh.jpg Suprised Belson.jpg Jeff and Sumo.jpg Lost in the Supermarket jeff.png derp.png Lost in the Super Market 124.png Lost in the Super Market 126.png Lost in the Super Market 127.png Lost in the Super Market 130.png Lost in the Super Market 133.png Lost in the Super Market 137.png Lost in the Super Market 140.png Let's do something.png Jeff watching TV.png Lost in the Super Market 141.png Clarence's Millions Clarence's Millions 017.png Clarence's Millions 054.png Clarence's Millions 057.png Clarence's Millions 058.png Clarence's Millions 059.png Clarence's Millions 104.png Clarence's Millions 109.png Clarence's Millions 154.png Clarence's Millions 157.png Clarence's Millions 159.png Clarence's Millions 162.png Clarence's Millions 163.png Clarence's Millions 185.png Clarence's Millions 198.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Clarence's Millions 172.png Clarence's Millions 100.png Clarence's Millions 008.png Clarence's Millions 112.png Clarence's Millions 147.png Clarence's Millions 099.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 197.png Tumblr n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo8 1280.png tumblr_n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo6_1280.png tumblr_n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo1_1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h32m21s149.png Clarence's Millions 192.png A_bored_Jeff_and_Breehn.png That's it! I'm out of here, man!.png Go, Man! GO!!!.png O O Jeffrey.png 7644432.png Thank you again, Jeff.png Clarence Gets a Girlfriend Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 016.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 017.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 018.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 019.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 063.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 068.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 099.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 102.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 104.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 107.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 110.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 170.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 186.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 187.png I'll be right back, you guys.png Clarence telling the guys.png Hello there.png Jeff asking Clarence about ashley.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 111.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 100.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 182.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 194.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 014.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 109.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 192.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 013.png Jeff spitting out his juice.png Jeff's New Toy BAD DREAM.png Jeff's New Toy 014.png Jeff's New Toy 016.png Jeff's New Toy 018.png Jeff's New Toy 023.png Jeff's New Toy 026.png Jeff's New Toy 029.png Jeff's New Toy 030.png Jeff's New Toy 085.png JeffYellingCLARENCE.png Jeff's New Toy 032.png Sumo and Jeff watching TV.png Jeff O-O.png Jeff sorry.png Clarenceunknwep4.png Jeff's New Toy 003.png Jeff's New Toy 070.png Jeff's New Toy 071.png Jeff's New Toy 072.png Jeff's New Toy 066.png Jeff's New Toy 067.png Jeff's New Toy 062.png Jeff's New Toy 063.png Jeff's New Toy 064.png Jeff's New Toy 069.png Jeff's New Toy 077.png Jeff's New Toy 076.png Jeff's New Toy 161.png Jeff's New Toy 260.png Jeff's New Toy 261.png Jeff's New Toy 258.png Jeff's New Toy 281.png Jeff's New Toy 257.png Jeff's New Toy 147.png Jeff's New Toy 162.png Jeff's New Toy 002.png Jeff's New Toy 217.png Jeff's New Toy 256.png Jeff's New Toy 004.png Jeff's New Toy 111.png Can you go get something for me.png Think happy times, think... happy....png The boys on the roof.png un... Jeff.png Tumblr n622qqCNuc1rwj7l1o1 1280.png Jeff's New Toy 094.png Jeff's New Toy 035.png Clarenceunknwep1.png Jeff's New Toy 231.png Jeff's New Toy 232.png Jeff's New Toy 233.png Jeff's New Toy 079.png Jeff's New Toy 081.png Jeff's New Toy 254.png Jeff teeth.gif Jeff isn't paying attention to you.jpg Jeff's_New_Toy_episode_-_number_011.png Dinner Party SumoandJeffonTable.png Clarencedinnerparty.png Breehn and Jeff.png My life is over.png Jeff slapping Breehn.png Pull yourself together, man!.png Did you hear that.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h29m50s181.png Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png What's that Breen.png Let's go to the attic.png Where should we go next.png Chad, we'll save you!.png Let's fun, Breen.png Kids falling.png No one will hurt you anymore.png I'll always be your friend.png Oh, my god! my house!.png Let's go see what down here.png Chad working out.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Thanks, Chad.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png MY CHEEK.jpg 757754.png 84432212.png 2087976.png Qlnx.jpg 00025554.png Move your butt, Breen!.png In the darkness.png 0028856471.png Percy talking.png 101414.png Or Breen's Parents's bedroom.png Dinner time for the kids.png I done, Jeff! there nothing I can do!.png Breehn, dude, clam down.png Jeff, buddy, what are you doing....png The slap of Friendship 2.png What the- Clarence!!.png This meal is good, Breehn.png Okey, I'm done.png What's that pig up to now.png Honk Ok, You had your fun.png Jeff telling Clarence to stop.png Jeff helping Clarence 2.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png Stop it, Clarence!!!.png Oh really Clarence.png Wait, Clarence, come back.png Hi, I'm Jeff.png That a funny one.png Clarence-Episode-9-Honk.jpg Jeff the voice of reason.png Belson and Jeff.png There he is....png God, this day sucks.png Run like heck!!!.png To the flag of the USA.png Nothing will.png Okay. who's next.png Time to go back to class.png Jeff glares at Clarence.png If you don't stop, I'll-.png High up Jeff.png 0987654.png Jeff honk.png That wasn't funny, guys.png I'll see you guys later....png You shut up, Belson!.png Upset Jeff looking at his friends.gif Jeff now piss off about the horn.gif Dollar Hunt Clarence Season 1 Episode 12 still.jpg Jeff after shower.png Look at this mess.png Jeff in skirt.png Clarence, look what we just dag up.png WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!.png Where's the money, Clarence.png Look into your mind, Clarence!.png Jeff talk in reason.png We got to help mom now.png Help yourself.png I don't know what to say.png Welcome home, mom.png There you go eat up.png Clarence, I'm home!.png I need that.png Get your head in the game, Jeff!.png Dude, just stop now!.png We don't that, or this.png Jeff, what are you singing.png Thumbnail 54843.jpg 1pwVrFf1w6w maxresdefault.jpg Malakevin biting Jeff.gif Man of the House What do you mean be that.png Come on, dude.png We nothing to worry about.png OH MY GOD! WE'RE SO DEAD!.png clarencemanofthehousepreview.png It's just Chad.png What is he doing now.png Jeff feminine again.png Hi, mommy.png easy easy easy.png MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!!.png You're on your own, clarence.png tumblr_n8zd77iDuD1reeklao4_1280.png tumblr_n8zd77iDuD1reeklao2_1280.png tumblr_n8vqivahjQ1s3ln9wo1_500.gif tumblr_n8zd77iDuD1reeklao5_1280.png tumblr_n8zx3expxG1reeklao2_1280.png Jeff dirty.png Is it over now.png Do you boys want to die.png Jeff hiding Sumo's body.png I want my mommy.gif Wait Chad Stop!.jpg Jeff and Sumo dirty.png V3lI.jpg Hey, Clarence.jpg 01113336648.png Jeff vacuming.jpg Tumblr n8zx3expxG1reeklao1 1280.png Jeff's weird face.jpg Sumo's Melon.png Jeff's Ham.png Tumblr inline nkwjkxwIhN1t8wf0o.gif Tumblr inline nkwjl5Bbdk1t8wf0o.gif Puddle Eyes I'll win this even without you guys.png How can I be bad as Clarence.png Hallelujah!.png I'm here to save you.png Jeff, just give it a try.png Jeff, what are you talking about.png No spelling bee.png Get your hands off me!.png Can't you see that he's blind.png Read, you moron, read!.png 000567444.png How are we going to win this.png Talk to the hand.png 99944471442.png 99944471443.png 99944471444.png Clarence with no shirt on.png Jeff putting Clarence's shirt on Clarence.png Spotted.png Are we cool, man.png I'm up! I'm up!.png Let go of that right now!.png Just ask her, Jeff. Just ask her.png That girl look great. You think she'll like me.png Well... You see, Clarence.png Dream Boat Dude, Sumo didn't hate you..png Clarence Season 1 Episode 20-Still.jpg Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao7 1280.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao3 1280.png tumblr_inline_n9w6i4ETbr1sxfv57.jpg Smile now.png Now get on the boat, fatty.png Jeff all wet.png thumbnail_58099.jpg Yoga with Jeff.png I don't trust your brother, Sumo.png Great weather we're having.png Slumber Party Good Time with Jeff and Sumo.png I'm invited! Yes!.png Heeeeyyyy, Jeeeffffffff.png Back of Jeff's head.png These guys need me... I hope.png Bro down!.png Jeff making fun of Clarence.png Tumblr inline n9yy51RP1f1retzgn.png Friends_Foreves!.PNG JeffandSumoCLARENCE.png JeffBeingOrganized.png JeffWriting.png Tumblr na4lb2PswY1tqxrj9o1 1280.png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (4).png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (2).png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (1).png It... was... YOU!!!!!.png Safe image.jpg Clarenceclass.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h32m09s42.png Tumblr na0otapLNx1reeklao3 1280.png tumblr_nc2tfxyUcg1tybsylo1_1280.jpg Slumber Party episode - number 028.png Slumber Party episode - number 033.png Slumber Party episode - number 027.png Slumber Party episode - number 026.png Um, Sumo.jpg Zumer.jpg Pillow Fight!.jpg End of pillow fight.jpg Sumo eating his pickle.png Jeff and Sumo reading Teens magazines.jpg Slumber Party episode - numero 024.png Just NO.jpg Jeff Dosen't Approve.png Slumber Party episode - number 030.png Next time i t......png Sumo look at Jeff.png Slumber Party episode - number 022.png Hey, Jeff look at this.png SlumberParty6.png Tumblr inline njw62sXnvE1t8wf0o.gif Now class.png Some of this and this.png What's plans for this weekend.png I don't think that's good for me.png I'm done with my homework.png It's your move, man.png What move to make next.png 33322155544.png She like me....png Take that, Sumo!.png 0099998888766.png 21655887023.png I'm so hot, Jeff fans.png SHE NOT THE ONE FOR YOU, JEFF!.png Damn, I got it wrong.png Don't talk about my moms.png Clarence... What did you just say.png Nature Clarence Are these good.png These look good to eat.png I need to go!.png Hey! YOU GUYS!!!.png Good boy! It's you guys!.png Jeff and Percy car lights.png There, you got see my chest. You happy.png We'll save you, man.png Josh, are you there.png Hello out there!.png Saaayyyy wwwhhhhhhaaaaaaaattttttt.png Where the heck are we, clarence.png OKAY! I QUIT!!!.png Jeff and Percy walking.png No calls.png I'm going to be sick.png That never happen.png Yeah! We're going!.png All right, you little sons of....png Tumblr nac2ihyJPf1ttmmvdo1 400.jpg Tumblr nabpo4Ahq71rmlzv4o4 400.png No more human chain.png Jeff shirtless.png Hot tub non-time machine.png Shut up, Clarence....png Dude, I think we're lost.png Thumbnail 12809.png thumbnail_58104.jpg 45687652977.png Where is your car, dude.png Percy and Jeff upset.png Joshua!!!!.png I got you, Percy!.png Heck, let's go for it.png 8432566664433.png 77744468999.png 0123463222.png Turn off that light!.png AAAHHH!.png Hey Josh look.jpg Ya and i sat on him.png Tumblr naby84yBeS1s8aqh4o8 1280.png Jeff throws his shirt at Josh.png Tumblr inline natzti0cBw1sxfv57.jpg Human Chain.png Crazy Josh.png We'll stay!.png Average Jeff Jeff as a old man.png Average Jeff 8.png Average Jeff 7.png Average Jeff 3.png Average Jeff 6.png Average Jeff 5.png Average Jeff 4.png Average Jeff 2.png Average Jeff 1.png Jeff's Mental Breakdown.png Old Clarence and Jeff.png Percy and Jeff.png Pop goes the Jeff.png NOWAYINHELL!!!.png Jeff the Jellyfish.png Jeff loseing it.png Average Jeff 10.png Average Jeff 11.png Average Jeff 15.png Average Jeff 14.png Average Jeff 13.png Average Jeff 16.png Average Jeff 17.png ...WHAT THE HECK.png I knew that-.png Ta da!.png Here you go, Jeff.png Jeff looking cool as hell.png I can't wait to see what I get.png We can still be friends.png Jeff taking to himself.png 8 clock.png 0843455.png Where the in hell am I.png Jeff working out.png Jeff taking a shower.png Jeff spraying his shoes.png Jeff looking at himself.png Jeff in the bathroom.png Jeff going to the bathroom.png Average Jeff 25.png Average Jeff 23.png Average Jeff 22.png Average Jeff 21.png Average Jeff 20.png Average Jeff 18.png Jeff Crying.jpg I hate this damn place.png 3663222.png 12074676.png 12345676543.png Baker glares at Jeff.png Jeff give up.png This is a joke, right.png The Jeff Man.png 1234567654456.png Can this be.png I'm not going anywhere.png Hey, Jeff.png Jeff glares at Baker.png Why nobody here like me.png Jeff number 1.png You were right, Jeff.png Baker and Jeff are now good.png Average Jeff 28.png Average Jeff 27.png Open it and see for yourself.png Oooohhh, man.png The Tragic Jeff.png NO! MS. BAKER, PLEASE!.png Jeff back is Baker's class.png Jeff Say What.png Dino Vikings rule.png Future Clarence and Future Jeff.png Teenage Jeff.png I'm part of this class.jpg Be very very quiet now, I am hunting for Roland Emmerich.png NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Lizard Day Afternoon What a wonderful world!.png Well, what happen was...png Jeff with flowers.png Jeff losing it again.png Jeff broke game box.png Tumblr nd7v9ltYJG1tybsylo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nd7v9ltYJG1tybsylo3 1280.jpg Jeff in the City.jpg tumblr_nd7rg0caqS1sctll7o3_1280.png Tumblr nd7rg0caqS1sctll7o6 1280.png Jeff Like Whaaat.png Here's Your Flowers.png I can do this.png Jeff's Selfie 1.png Jeff's Selfie 2.png Jeff's Selfie 3.png Jeff's Selfie 4.png Tumblr nd7rzm7mpJ1rqgk0co6 1280.jpg Tumblr nd7rzm7mpJ1rqgk0co10 1280.jpg Tumblr nd7rzm7mpJ1rqgk0co4 1280.jpg tumblr_nd7h11qrk01sctll7o1_1280.jpg 97947027110567699120.jpg Oh, hello, Jeffrey.png I don't need you, Jeff. Sumo is all I need!.png The Forgotten Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Neighborhood Grill 6000889345.png 01222111455.png Belson's Sleepover Yeah... Friends....png Belson's mom with Dr. Randell.png Tell me more about it.png IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME.png 690087464446.png Jeff at Belson's sleepover.png No! I'm not!.png What up with this fat kid.png Stop that, Belson!.png Take this, Belson.png Belson, what are you doing, man.png Sweet Dreams, Boys.png Story time with Belson.png You can't do that, man!.png Man, going back to sleep.png 9223311122.png Clarence, your time has come.png Belson, I'm tying to sleep.png 66532889777.png 8822232211.png Percy didn't get one.png I like Belson, you guys.png Kids (Belson's Sleepover).png Your time well come, Jeff.png Jeff reading a black card.png Clarence, you idiot.png Good plan, Jeff.png Good God, look at this!.png I'm glad Belson got friends like you boys.png Jeff claening up.png Cool place you got here.png I'm with Sumo on this one.png Thanks for making this, Mrs. Belson.png Belson hates his mom.png Clarence! Look at this mess!.png 5446755.png Let go of my pants, Clarence!.png Too Gross For Comfort Jeff Gross out.png HELL NO, CLARENCE!.png Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png Yes, Chelsea.png Come on, guys..png What's the plan, Sumo.png GUYS, WE NEED TO TALK!.png Clarence... What are you doi--.png Welcome to the Guyscraper!.png Oooh No! She did NOT just say that!.png Oh, we'll bring it, sister.png Jeff's Whistle.png Hey! I got a idea!.png 76334333324.png Gggrrrooossssssss.gif|GIF Nothing, Chelsea.png Jeff blows whistle.png The oh my god face.png Jeff trowing up.png I don't like to talk about it.png 0000555477.png Save it, Jeff.png It was scary, guys.png MOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY.png Don't come near me!.png God, sick.png How about some music.png I'll be here all week!.png Sorry, sir. You're out!.png That day....png We don't get it.png I'm so non happy.png That was so lame.png OMG, THEY KISSED.gif Jeff in Shower 4.png Jeff in Shower 3.png Jeff in Shower 2.png Jeff in Shower 1.png The Pincer Cup.png That's time!.png 754444.png bb.png So... Cool...png tumblr_nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso3_1280.gif Pilot Expansion Where are you with my fish.png Old Sumo, Clarence, and Jeff.png Very old Jeff.png Why am I still with you old fools.png How did we first met.png What the hell are you guys going to do to me.png I got him, Clarence.png This was never in the pilot.png Look into my eyes, Jeff fans!.png Hit the Piñata.png 008008865533.png Please tell me. I can help.png Not for me, thank you.png 5322398088.png 655777444090.png Do you see it now.png Jeff takeing notes.png Let go of bat.png Look at it, Jeff.png Where is it.png Rough Riders Elemantary Want a bite, Jeff.png Sorry, but no thanks.png 8889988.png What's in this stuff.png Friends having lunch together.png Jeff looking at his food.png This stuff is good, Clarence.png Jeff, will you put in a video.png All I do is run.png Let's see what we got here, guys.png 5233243554.png 99006879880123.png Tumblr nfxdirlqM81sr0k7ao1 250.gif What did Jeff said about this.png Puppet Jeff.png 7755566544.png Jeff reading rough rider book.png All I need is one more....png Screen Shot 2014-12-01 at 10.58.02 PM.png Aa63d39805910d62fe32158e291bb244.jpg 6f9e527bf8194fc18f1fd18d882bd7df.jpg 84d6d23b8837bb3c0935799b7157496b.jpg 9531cf9aab0fd3d716dfad0b7a22d459.jpg Nothing Ventured You better run, jerks!.png That's mine, Clarence!.png Go away, guys....png Give us your money.png Good day, sir.png HOW DID YOU GET THAT.png Is that my Laser Pointer.png Well, I'm waiting!.png Wait, what.png Singing_to_Jeff.gif Bedside Manners At last, I'm....png KOFF!.png ...No. Now I'm sick.png Are you nuts, Jeff.png 444443334444.png Fine... We'll be there....png Floor 10.png I don't like coming here, dude.png Jeff looking at a sick man.png We'll be there... NOT!.png Shouldn't you be have gloves for that.png Jeff, let's go now.png Jeff Wins Pic 1.png Pic 2.png Pic 3.png 00099988776.png Even the pigs hates my food.png I'm not good at cooking.png Jeffrey Randell, You're the best.png I'm the winner!!!.png Now that's rude.png I failed.png No... I can't go to the cookoff.png Jeff Wins 17.png Jeff Wins 16.png Jeff Wins 15.png Jeff_Wins_18.png Cute little Jeffrey.png Little Jeff upset.png This is very bad.png This one is bad, too!.png Sorry, I can't do it!.png There you are, Jeff.png 007653335533.png Suspended It wasn't me!.png GIVE ME THAT!.png Will you guys stop that.png 88800000999.png 443344433344.png No one in this school never listen to me.png I told them it was a bad idea.png Clarence, what have you done, man.png Jeff in the video.png 00077778855555.png Kiss me, my hero....png Sorry, you're not my type.png Shoop kissing.png WE DID IT, GUYS!!!.png You're so hot, Jeffrey!.png It's C, man!.png Jeff alone in class.png I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE, MAN!.png Say what.....png Code Red, Kids!.png No, that's not right.png Okay, next one....png This is it, Jeff! Here we go!.png I almost got it!.png Just one more C.png Turtle Hats Take notes, take notes.png Did she said Turtle Hats.png Oh, man....png It's almost 3.png Wait... We did all that for nothing....png That's the show.png We give up....png This is Jeffrey Randell from the 6 clock news.png Jeff reading books about hats.png DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!!!.png All these turtles did it!.png 5544889008.png 224437667009.png 557778877777.png Now what do they want with me.png Jeff, wait! Don't go!.png Jeff thinking really hard.png I want to be alone right now, guys.png Come again.png I think I need some new friends.png Fine, I'm out of here.png 111122111222111.png 7755809.png Chimney Nice one, Clarence....png Chimney!.png Clarence hotline - 0 calls.png OW! MY HEART!.png Jeff running happy.png Jeff in the well.png I'm not magic, you idiot!.png Jeff giving Chimney a bate.png Chimney licking Jeff.png Straight Illin 90067787445.png 64445554444666.png Don't take my milk!.png Sick, man.png OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!.png That was lame, Jeff.png Dudes, Dudes! I got one!.png A very sick Clarence.png After everything he did to us.png Do you think what we did to Clarence was a bad idea.png He's right behind me, is he.png What did you just say Sumo.png Holy....png I can't watch, man.png He'll have a heart attack one day, I'm telling ya.png Dude, you don't look good!.png Boys playing ball.png 677755665.png God, help us!.png We're too late!.png Let me go, Sumo!.png I'm so sorry for everything to you, Jeffrey!.png Move, man! Clarence is coming!.png Run for it, Sumo!.png Hoofin' It How about you be the pig, Clarence.png This will never get out....png I loved you, Jeff... So how could you do this to me.png It's just a pig.png Those idiot friends of mine.png How could you pick that girl over me, Jeff.png Let's get the hell out of here.png Why did Clarence force me to look after the pig.png Where are those idiots.png Jeff is this year's winner!.png Jeff can't sleep.png Guys, it was a joke.png Detention Is everyone here today.png Jeff, Really.png Please, Jeffrey.jpg Yes... It was me....png You're Hall Monitor days are over!.png Jeff the ladies man.png JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!.png This is unacceptable!.png It's the po-po!.png What are you guys doing in here.png Hi, Jeffrey.png Hello, Ladies.png Jeff the Hall Monitor.png Hairence Bye, see ya!.png Dude, did you get that.png Talking about their summer plans.png We're finelly done for the year.png School out for the summer.png ...doing taxes or something.png Lil' Buddy I got this book and it's good, Sumo.png Jeff, Sumo, what did I miss.png Little Buddy Clarence bugging Jeff.png What's up with Clarence.png FOOD FIGHT!!!.png Come on, guys! Let's all get an A!.png What are they going to do to Clarence.png Tuckered Boys This night means a lot to me!!!.png Jeff more mad then ever!.png Jeff getting ready.png What are you looking at, Jeffrey.png I'm looking at the stars, guys.png Let's see what's on Tumblr.png JEFF, LET'S GO TO THAT PORN SITE!.png Dude, I'm not like that!.png Give me the mouse, Jeff!.png Darn, nothing yet.png Thanks for coming, guys!.png We need that map to go home!.png Night maddness.png Are we yet, Jeff.png I want to go home!.png Jeff not happy at all!.png Clarence, What the heck happen.png Wait! Where are we!.png Clarence kiss Sumo and Jeff runs.png I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!.png Space is so cool.png Jeff digs.png Jeff in bed.png Jeff Star Eyes.png LOOK AT THEM, JEFFREY!!!.png Look at the stars, my boy...png Make a wish, guys!.png Wait! Don't go without me!.png Okay, here I go!.png Computer head Jeff.png Water Park Let's go in the pool, guys!!.png You'll be my next victim, Jeff.png At last we made it!.png THIS IS AWESOME!!!.png The line's moving.png I'M GOING TO DIE!.png The Log of Doom.png 20 bucks, what.png 20 bucks for a picture, kid!.png ON MY GOD! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!.png Well, this is my first time at a water park.png Dudes, let do that again!.png Best ride ever!.png Sumo tying to gross Jeff out.png Beauford T. Pusser WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?.png *groans* Here is a cat for you Clarence.png Miscellaneous ClarenceCNJeffPic1.jpg Jeff_-_pilot.png Cool_Jeff.png transJeff.png Miscellaneous-jeff.png Clarence_Jeff.PNG Jeff_1.jpg Jeff_Clarence.jpg Clarence-Poster.jpg 10014911 234175906788565 883752510972349849 n.jpg Clarence new poster.jpg ClarencePoster.jpg Clarenceset.jpg Jeff Teletoons.jpg Kathryndurst storytest clarence Page 17.jpg Kathryndurst storytest clarence Page 16.jpg Clarence Saves the Day 3.png|Jeff in Clarence Saves the Day Jeff in Clarence's Amazing Day Out.png|Jeff in Clarence's Amazing Day Out. tumblr_niyw0gHJrg1rz98cco2_1280.png tumblr_niyw0gHJrg1rz98cco6_1280.png Tumblr nj5q67bRef1rz98cco9 1280.png Tumblr nj5q67bRef1rz98cco8 1280.png Jeff in the Awesomest Battle in History Game..png jeff - now with PINECONE.png Jeff in Issue 1.jpg That's disgusting, Breehn.jpg Sue, EJ, and Jeff in the comic.jpg Sumo and Jeff in Blamburger.png Comic tumblr_npn9viBOPV1qev7uto1_1280.jpg tumblr_npn9viBOPV1qev7uto2_1280.jpg tumblr_npn9viBOPV1qev7uto3_1280.jpg tumblr_npn9viBOPV1qev7uto4_1280.jpg tumblr_npmwqgw1yb1rvlqi8o6_1280.jpg tumblr_npmwqgw1yb1rvlqi8o2_1280.jpg tumblr_npmwqgw1yb1rvlqi8o1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline npskup1Frm1slcdqj 1280.jpg Tumblr inline npskv0RdXp1slcdqj 1280.jpg Tumblr inline npskvb64uo1slcdqj 1280.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries